


Favorite Scene (Voyeurism Drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [2]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Favorite Scene (Voyeurism Drabble)

On the small television screen, Ray Kowalski walked around the camera and, naked, knelt behind an equally naked Ray Vecchio. He placed his hands gently on Ray Vecchio's buttocks and parted them, then leaned in so that the camera saw only the briefest flash of pink tongue. Ray Vecchio moaned. On the other side of the screen, alone in the Consulate parlor, Fraser also moaned. He set the remote control down and slid his hand into his jeans. It had been so wrong of him to copy this private videotape for himself -- but, oh, this was his favorite scene.


End file.
